The Wiggles: Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) Credits
Opening Credits * "The Wiggles" * Starring: Murray Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Sam Wiggle, Greg Wiggle, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" Ending Credits * Staring: ** Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle ** Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle ** Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle ** Sam Moran as Sam Wiggle ** Greg Page as Greg Wiggle ** Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Special Guest Performer: Jamie Redfern * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Kelly Hamilton * Wags the Dog - Mario Martinez-Diaz * Henry the Octopus - Clare Field * Performers: Antonio Field, Clare Field, Maria Field * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur - Jennifer Andrade * Voice of Wags the Dog - Mic Conway * Voice of Henry the Octopus - Paul Paddick * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Director/Producer: Paul Field * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Editors: David Roberts, George Barillaro * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Production Resources Manager: Emily Sinclair * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post: Ben Hardie * Sound Recordists: Emanuel Rugeri, Jason Wagner * Camera Assistants: Marcus De Giorgia, Aaron Raizenbero * Hair and MakeUp: Alex Whaton, Carolina Piats * Wardrobe/Props Assistant: Lydia Saros * Logging/Sound Playback: Luke Field, Ben Hardie * Autocue: Rebecca Toss * Stills Photographers: Gary Johnstet, Martin Webby * Catering: Glenn Austin, John Grath * Runner: Melissa Cahill, Tim Cook, Michael Jones, Brad Lock * Musix Mixed by: Alex Keller * Filmed, Recorded and Post Produced at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Credits for Clips Features in Hot Potoatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *Murray Cook - Murray Wiggle *Jeff Fatt = Jeff Wiggle *Anthony Field - Anthony Wiggle *Sam Moran - Sam Wiggle *Greg Page - Greg Wiggle *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley, Emily McGlinn, Caterina Mete, Lyn Moran, Corrine O'Rafferty *Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt, Mario Martinez-Diaz, Adrian Quinnell, Edward Rooke, Kristy Talbot *Henry the Octopus - Elisha Burke, Clare Field, Leanne Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Rebecca Knox, Andrew McCourt, Charmaine Martin, Mario Martinez-Diaz, Katherine Patrick, Kristy Talbot *Fairy Clare - Clare Field *Fairy Larissa - Larissa O'Donovan *Fairy Lucia - Lucia Field *Fairy Maria - Maria Field *The Fairy Godmothers - Jessica Kiah, Ashleigh Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Kiara Lindsay, George Tseros *Wiggly Dancers Performers: Kase Amer, Jennifer Andrade, Marcela Balart, Megan Bolton, Sarah Bowden, Kaeng Chan, James Arthur Chen, Samuel Chung, Brett Clarke, Elyssa Dawsson, Honey Depozo, Sharryn Dermody, Ryan De Saulnier, Michelle Drady, Clare Field, Donna Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Craig Henderson, Rhiannah Kitching, Kristen Knox, Elefterios Kourtis, Cie Jai Legget, Cameron Lewis, Vivi Lin, Emily McGlinn, Frank Madrid, John Martin, Mario Martinez-Diaz, Caterina Mete, Fernando Jorge Moguel, Lyn Moran, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Larissa O'Donovan, Corrine O'Rafferty, Adrian Quinnell, Alfonso Rinaldi, Alissa Russo, Danny Shao, Karl Shore, Lucy Stuart, Kristy Talbot, Zoe Velez, Latty Vilafuerte, Dmitri Zorin *Child Performers: Kuiam Anu-David, Emilia Brunetto, Mia Clarke, Seamus Clarke, Nathan Cooper, Chelsea Cranfield, Kieren Cranfield, Alex Dudkin, Amy Dunbar, Sophia Evstigneev, Kara Fanous, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Joseph Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Benjamin Forneste, Joshua Garrad, Teagan Gill, Kriti Cupta, Faryal Haris, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sophie Hendrix, Sophie Holloway, Thomas Halloway, Kieran Houlahan, Tayla Houlahan, Mikeaela Jago, Edwyn Kane, Jacob Kyral, Sinead Kyral, Stephany Lahood, Zachary McCloskey, Luke McGrath, Ading Makok, Ceili Moore, Louis Morrison, Mijok Mugo, Georgia Munro-Cook, Hamish Munro-Cook, Oscar Ng, Serena Olatona, Ben Osbon, Madison Page, Josephine Perez, Freya Pike, Ned Pike, Christopher Powell, Riley Rand, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Nicola Schuster, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Rachel Tibbertsma, Xavier Watkins, Sophie Yee *Musical Guest Performers: John Fogerty, Rolf Harris, Paul Hester, Steve Irwin, Kylie Minogue Jamie Redfern, Leo Sayer *Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jennifer Andrade, Carolyn Ferrie, Jacqueline Field *Voice of Wags the Dog: Mic Conway, Jeff Fatt, Paul Field *Voice of Henry the Octopus: Jeff Fatt, Paul Field * Thanks to the Crew: Craig Abercrombie, Leeanne Ashley, Nicholas Bufalo, Jennifer Carmody, Brett Clarke, Paul Clarke, Dean Covell, Tony Douglass, Sharyn Garrad, Leanne Halloran, Ally Henville, Rebecca Jacomino, Scott Jenkins, Gary Johnston, Chisholm McTavish, Roger Miller, Gary Mathisen, Karlene Meenahan, Nick Pike, Steven Rees * Music Produced and Arranged by: Anthony Field * Thanks to the Musicians (Musicians Crew and Vocalists): Craig Abercrombie, Don Bartley, Kevin Bennett, Rowan Bilkey, Anthony Brahe, Chris Brooks, Brett Clarke, Anne-Louise Comeford, Mic Conway, Benj Baddario, Tony Douglass, Roy Ferrin, Jacqueline Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Tony Henry, Anthony Howe, Phil Jubb, Ken Kelaner, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Anthony McKenzie, Roy Mollace, Angela Morrison, Natalie Morrison, Terry Murphy, John O'Grady, Steve Pace, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch, Ron Rug, Maria Schattovits, Anita Thomas, Greg Truman, George Tseros, Kathleen Warren * Special Guest Vocalists: James Burton, Paul Hester Songs * Hot Potato ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Fruit Salad ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wake Up Jeff! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wiggly Party ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wiggle Bay ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Monkey Dance ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Get Ready To Wiggle ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Go Santa Go ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport ** Rolf Harris ** © 1960 EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. * Dressing Up ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** Paul Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Do The Owl ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Zeezap Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Play Your Guitar With Murray ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Rockin' Santa! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *To Have A Tea Party **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Here Come The Chicken **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Getting Strong! **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Murray Had A Turtle **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing **Written by: Leo Sayer, Vincent Poncia **Published by: Rondor Music London Ltd. **Administrated by Publishing Pty Limited **©1976 EMI Blackwood Music Inc. **Rights Administrated and Licensed by: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Limited *Dr. Knickerbocker (character) **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Shimmie Shake! **John Field, Paul Field **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Over In The Meadow **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Monkey Man **Frederick Hibbert **Beverly's Records Ltd. **Administrated by: Universal Music Publishing Pty Ltd. *Hot Poppin' Popcorn **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Andrea Georgides, Alex Fechenke, Andres Michael, Elisanne Rizzo, Rowan Ryan, Alex Rohandke, Bed Taylor and all at Merchandise, Geoff Morrison at Bobbie Scaphills, Rebekka Fairweather and all at Digital Pictures Bandi Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Nina Stevenson and all at Nina Stevenson & Associates, Linda Kitchen and Anthony Knowler at Mation Guitars, Dr. Norman Gillespie, Emma Grazell, at UNICEF, Kim Kelly and Mary Ruth Mendel at Australian Lifefacy and Numeracy Foundation, Chris DiPette, Mary O'Shea, Leanne Raven, Rex Richardson and all at Sing and Kids, Belinda Bellinger, Kylie Hae, Tim Brooke-Hunt, Clive Hodson, Leon Cunningham, Megan Grazler, Lynne Frazer, David Gileltt, Graeme Grassby, Katie Hull, Lisa Hunter, Ralphael Palmer, Robert Patterson, Barbara Uecker, Natalie Waller and all at the ABC and Roadshow. *Special Thanks to: The Cook, Fatt, Field, Moran & Page Families, Mike Conway - Managing Director The Wiggles Pty Ltd., The Wiggles Team, Kate Alexander, Cedge MKaryillado, Sloan Coleman, Sarah Comerford, Mike Conway, Sigi Bambock, Terri Di iano, Liami Douaghy, Tony Douglass, Luke Field, Paul Field, Ben Hardle, Celise Hertiage, Jeremy Hertiage, Aaron Hill, Alex Keller, Graham Kennedy, Daneila Kraus, Jarda Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Sue Lock, Tim Lynden, Oliver Merton-Evans, Pablo Muhua, Pablo Munoz, Daniel Morrow, David Rohoste, Carly Ryder, Luke Schweizer, Emily Sinclair, Rodney Souliers, Brian Stone, Kathleen Warren * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * The Wiggles * UNICEF * The Wiggles Are Proud Supports of UNICEF * © 20009 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:The Wiggles Category:Video Credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:End Credits